Poems
by dareyoutomove234
Summary: Finally Naruto looks at Sasuke and asks him what he thinks; all he says is 'Hn' and gets up and leaves.  WHAT. A. PRICK!


**Hi so I thought some of you deserved a story since I haven't updated in a while. So this has to be the story I have loved writing the most. Why; because I love the poem. : )**

**There are hints of other pairings too!**

**: )**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the poems so HA!**

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura Haruno please stand up and share you poem with the class."

I smiled inside glad that Kakashi-sensi called on me; my poem pretty much rocked. I mean sure it was a little weird but hey Naruto brought up the word ducks and that just gives awesome inspiration. Haha who knew that Naruto could help with a school project!

I stood up walking to the front of the class; I scan the room and see Naruto talking to Hinata; they're such a cute couple. Then looking at Ino she was staring at Shikamaru or as she likes to call him 'Shika-kun', I wonder how they ever got together. Lastly looking at Sasuke, he had the look of boredom; sure I liked him just like every girl on the campus but once you got to know him he was a pompous idiot or as Naruto likes to call him 'teme'. Well he sure wouldn't be bored once he hears my poem!

I cough to get everyone's attention; everyone's eyes are on me now. I smile and I start reading off my paper. My poem is called 'Ducks'; I hear some people snicker; screw them I thought. I roll my eyes at them and look at Naruto he gives me a thumb up. I smile again and start reading:

_Have you ever seen a duck taking a swim?_

_Sometimes I wish I were him._

_Have you ever seen a duck take off and fly?_

_Just the thought of it makes me want to cry._

_Have you ever heard a duck say "quack"?_

_Maybe it would be fun to talk back._

_Have you ever seen a duck flap his wings?_

_The sight of it just makes me want to sing._

_Have you ever seen a duck start to waddle?_

_He just may think he's a model._

_Have you ever thought these things about ducks?_

_So maybe they think we're just silly clucks._

Everyone is quiet; well I thought this is awkward or they're just jealous of my awesome writing skills. I look over at my friends and they all smile and then start clapping loudly and scream my name (excluding Sasuke he's to 'cool' for that so he just smirks).

I look at Kakashi-sensi and he smiles.

"Good job kid; you can sit down now."

I sit down with a broad smile on my face; I was glowing.

After school I'm walking down with my friends to meet Tenten, Neji and Lee at Fire Leaf café; they're a year older than us. We sit down in our special spot; next to the window where you can watch people hustling and bustling by. Everyone but Sasuke is telling the other three about my poem and how cute it was.

I look at Sasuke and he hasn't said a thing to me or anyone; which is normal I suppose but I wish he would say something about it; I don't care if he liked it or hated it I just want to know!

Finally Naruto looks at Sasuke and asks him what he thinks; all he says is 'Hn' and gets up and leaves.

WHAT. A. PRICK!

I shriek madly; everyone in the café is startled. I couldn't help it; I mean all he said was 'Hn' and no one knows what that means in Sasuke World!

I gather my things and walk out of the café set on giving Sasuke a piece of my mind.

While I walk away I hear Naruto say something along the lines of this should be good.

I don't even know what he's talking about and I really don't want to know my entire mind is focused on is hurting Sasuke is some way. I finally catch up to Sasuke; the first thing I do is shove him; but it didn't make a difference. He just turned around and rolled his eyes at me.

"Stop being so immature Sakura, it's annoying."

Me, immature; well then!

"Well dear Sasuke-_**kun**_ (I say the kun part in a harsh way because I'm just so cool) you cannot just say HN about my poem and get away with it!"

I look into his eyes and I can see he's agitated by me; but at this point I don't care because he's stupid for not loving my poem.

"I can write a better poem than that and without the dobe's help."

It's my turn to roll my eyes now; he is a pompous idiot/jerk (Yeah I added the jerk)!

"Chyea right Sasuke you couldn't beat me!"

He smirks (and lemme tell you I do not like that smirk) and leans down into my face and says wanna bet?

This time I smile all calm like (but inside I'm screaming because he's so close) and say sure; tomorrow you recite a poem in front of the class.

His face goes back to being all emotionless and 'Hns' me AGAIN and walks away.

Tch lets see what you got Uchiha!

****

Well it's the next day and Kakashi-sensi is scanning the room to see who will be the next victim for poems today.

Sasuke raises his hand and Kakashi-sensi nods his head. This should be good I think; I smile at Sasuke and he just rolls his eyes.

He coughs and gets everyone's attention he then states his title which is called Cherry Blossom.

Everyone looks as me because hey my name is Sakura and my hair is pink like a cherry blossom.

He smirks and continues:

_Dear little cherry blossom_

_You make my day merry_

_Dear little cherry blossom_

_With all your shades of pink_

_You make everyone jealous of your beauty_

_Dear little cherry blossom_

_How I wish you were mine_

Okay all I have to say is omigosh! I mean yes the poem with a little corny but it was cute at the same time! Everyone is looking at me and my face is red; oh gosh!

I look at Sasuke and he smirks at me.

After class I look for Sasuke and I smile at him.

"So did I win?"

Chyea he won my mind was blown (still is) from the poem and how many words he spoke.

I just nod my head and give a small peck on the cheek.

He rolls his eyes and walks closer to me and puts his arms around me; he then kisses me on the lips and omigosh it's the best feeling in the world. I swear I was melting UNTIL I hear Naruto say get some.

Then the feeling is ruined and I'm chasing after Naruto in the hallways.

Yeah life couldn't get better than this.

**The End!**

**Did you like, love, hate it?**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**So the first poem that Sakura recites is my poem from like 7****th**** grade. I got that published or whatever to. Yeah beat that chizz : )**

**I personally hate the second poem because I spent like five minutes on it not even knowing what I was typing…**

**Also may I just say I did not spend time on the whole romance because I'm heck only 14 and I don't really have a love life Haha…**

**Bye! Don't forget it review! ; )**


End file.
